


Days Off

by morgan_cian



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-04
Updated: 2008-02-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some much needed time under the covers.  All standard disclaimers apply.  I just want to play in the sandbox.</p><p>This fic was inspired by a fic I read along time ago.  I originally started reading slash fanfiction about Tucker/Reed from Star Trek Enterprise.  This was one of my most favorite reads.  So being inspired, I wrote my Nick/Greg version.  The fic was called <a href="http://fiction.entstcommunity.org/viewstory.php?sid=1512">Friday</a> by Macx.  I don't know if it is appropriate but I've included the link to the Warp 5 Complex.  I believe in giving credit where credit is due.  I  hope you enjoy.  Rock On.  MC<br/><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Off

Greg Sanders stumbled into his home and sighed with relief. He had three whole days off. What was better, his lover and partner would be off for two of them.

He was exhausted but knew his lover would be worse. His case was still on going with no end in sight. He had asked to help but had been sent home. He had too many overtime hours and he wasn’t on the rotation. He had snagged his lover and held him close before he left for the night, or morning, if you will

He sat the box of muffins on the counter where he knew his partner would find them. Then shrugging of his shoes and shirt, he collapsed on the bed. Not bothering with covers, Greg was dead to the world.

 

*~* 

Nick Stokes was past exhaustion. He felt he had enough fumes in his personal biological tank to get him through his front doors. He had two glorious days off to spend with his best friend. It still made him feel warm inside that his lover had checked on him before clocking out. The strength in those skinny arms put everything right in the world of Nick Stokes.

He pulled open the refrigerator door and grabbed orange juice. He smiled at the waiting muffins. His lover was so considerate, quite a surprising fact to most, who knew him as a wild and crazy guy.

Finishing off his muffin, Nick stripped down to his boxers depositing them into the hamper in the bathroom. He could hear his lover’s gentle snuffling, not quite snoring. Nick liked to tease that it was purring, a sure sign that the guy was in the same sorry shape as Nick.

The dark haired man huffed at the sight of his sprawled lover. He had to be uncomfortable. He gently maneuvered his partner’s pliant body and eased his jeans over narrow hips and down long legs.

Brown eyes met brown. “Hey,” Greg said hoarsely, wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth. 

Nick continued to maneuver his tired lover until they were both ensconced in warm blankets, with the older man spooned behind the younger. 

Greg sighed, “Feels good.”

“Sleep,” Nick commanded placing a kiss against his lover’s temple. He allowed himself to relax and drift away. 

*~*

Greg awoke to an empty bed. He sat up and scratched his head. Nick had been there. He was sure of it. He touched the other pillow and felt cool sheets. He then looked down at his semi-naked body. Nick had to have been there.

Mumbling curses against cold hardwood floors, Greg stumbled into the bathroom to take care of his morning business. He peeked into the shower. No soap residue, Nick always showered when he first got up. Chewing on his lip, the younger man was beginning to question his sanity. Too many overtime hours, he thought.

Where was his lover? He trailed down the stairs and was hit with aroma of good food. Aha! He crowed mentally. He had not dreamed it, Nick was here. 

He bounded into the kitchen only to pull upright at the empty quiet. Now he was beginning to pout. It was their day off and time was a wasting. He found a covered dish on the island and hastily scrawled note.

_Sleepyhead,_

_Orange juice in the fridge, bring your plate. I’m on the back deck. ~Nick_

The brown eyed man bubbled in laughter. That was his Nicky all right. He followed his instructions and pushed his way through to the back deck and was momentarily stunned.

Nick sat in ratty flannel pajama pants and his glasses. His tanned pecs rippled as he ran a hand through their golden retriever’s fur. Greg could not help but wish he was in Rampart’s place. He wanted to feel his lover’s hands on his skin.

Nick looked comfortable and at peace. Greg felt loathe to break the idyllic tableau.

“Come on, G.” Nick stated without looking back, “I’ve been missing you.” Greg huffed. Nothing got by his partner, forever the CSI. He went to sit beside the older man on the glider but Nick pulled him to his lap and buried his face against Greg’s soft, warm chest. Rampart gave an annoyed woof and slunk away.

“I thought you were going to sleep the day away.” Nick grinned and settled his partner more firmly in his lap.

“Nah,” Greg replied tearing a bit of his breakfast burrito and placed it against Nick’s lips, “Was looking forward to some morning undercover work, though.”

The older man rolled his eyes and licked the retreating fingers. “I have lots of plans, Greggo.” 

Greg felt his body tighten, no way of hiding his arousal in his thin boxers. He felt the echoing erection against his bottom. He touched Nick’s lips and moaned when he licked and nibbled at the sensitive flesh before pulling it into his mouth, sucking gently. 

“What type of plans, Nicky?” Greg panted. He set the empty plate aside, not wanting to drop it from trembling hands.

“Well,” Nick drawled. “We can do the first here or inside, you chose.”

Greg mashed his mouth against his lover’s, kissing Nick restless, trying to turn and straddle his hips.

Nick chuckled against the furious lips attacking his own. He trailed his fingers inside the waist band of Greg’s boxers.  

“Don’t wanna wait, Nicky, s’been too long.” The younger man whined. He bucked when Nick’s thumb brushed the head of his cock.

Nick pulled his hand away and pushed the growling man to his feet. He took off his glasses, gesturing to Greg’s tented boxers. “Lose those.” Greg quickly stepped out of the offending fabric and dropped to his knees between Nick’s spread thighs. Nick lifted to allow his partner to pull away his pants.

The younger man’s mouth watered as Nick’s straining flesh slapped his abdomen. He moved forward to take his lover into his mouth, but Nick stopped him. 

“No, Greg,” the dark haired man said over the needy mewl. “I’ll come too fast. I want to be in your ass. God, I need your ass, baby.” He handed Greg the lubricant that he had set beside him just in case.

Greg put on a show for his lover, feeling vindicated as the flush spread across Nick’s flesh. He knelt up and trailed his fingers over his chest. Crooking a finger, the older man hastily coated Greg’s fingers in lube. He moaned as he watched Greg reach around and slide his fingers deep into his body. He slapped the younger man’s hand away when reached for his leaking cock.

“Nick.” Greg cried, aroused and needy. The older man slowly swirled his thumb into the leaking fluid, lifting it and tasting it. Greg shuddered and bit down on his lip, hard. 

Nick gave in, he slid down and pulled Greg into his lap once again, sucking in a breath as the hot, wet flesh gripped him and pulled him inside. Greg could feel his lover’s thick veins drag across his rectum, moaning at the pulse of Nick’s heartbeat.

As the older man predicted, he cried out his release into Greg’s waiting body. He panted and watched as his lover jerked his erection hard and painted Nick’s abs.

Nick bore Greg’s weight as they stumbled on shaky legs to their bed. Nick pulled Greg close only to hear the younger man hiss when came in contact with cold sticky seed. 

“We need to shower,” Greg breathed.

“No,” Nick replied. “You smell like me. I like my smell on you.”

Greg groaned, “Possessive, much?”

The younger man got a swat to his tired ass for his troubles. They slept for a short while only to go at it again upon waking.

*~*

Greg watched as Nick winced as he went to the bathroom. They had had more sex in the past two days than they had had in the past six months. Nick had to return to work.

The younger man groaned at the pulling pain in his own ass. He limped to the kitchen to start coffee. He leaned against the counter and thought about his lover.

Nick was possessive and tended to dictate to Greg. Not that it bothered Greg. He liked the feeling of being taken care of. It was not necessarily dominance and submission, maybe just hints of it. The younger man liked to know that if he ever fell, his lover would catch him. 

He shuddered at the memory of topping Nick. He did not do it often. Greg had too little control and came quickly as the strong muscles vised down on him. It rocked the younger CSI to the core to know that Nick trusted him as well with the most intimate part of his body. 

Nick took the coffee that his lover handed him and set it aside. He pulled Greg into his arms and gently probed the abused opening, hearing the resultant hiss. 

He pushed his forehead against Greg’s, watching the dark eyes. “I did not hurt you too bad, are you in pain?” 

Greg kissed his worried lover deeply. “Nah, just rode hard and put away wet, Tex.” 

Nick snorted. “I’ll call you on my break.” Greg nodded and received another possessive kiss that warmed him to his toes. He watched as his lover left for the day, or night.

Swallowing the last of his coffee, the younger man limped to bed for well deserved sleep.

 


End file.
